Pet AnimalTales: Princess and the Pop Star
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: Princess and the Popstar" A Lesson in Being Yourself Cast: * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot as Princess Poppyseed * Minnie Mouse (Disney) as Laura Carrot as Vanna Banana * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Princess's Father * Rosita (Sing) as Paprika Poppyseed * Melody Mouse (Disney) as Papaya Poppyseed * Millie Mouse (Disney) as Parsely Poppyseed * Thumper (Bambi) as Pepper Poppyseed * Winnie the Pooh and Blu (Rio) as Jerry Gourd and Mr. Lunt as Vanna's Bodyguards * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Rockin' Robin * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as Vanna's Mother * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Mom Carrot as Princess Poppyseed's Mother * Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Kitchen Remodel Manager * Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Drummer Scallion Astonishing Wigs! Cast: * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry * Timon, Ma, and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) as Pigs * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber Credits Roll Directed by TIM HODGE BRIAN K. ROBERTS Produced by DAVID PITTS Story Development MIKE NAWROCKI LAURA NEUTZLING DAVID PITTS BRIAN K. ROBERTS MARK STEELE Production Manager JACQUI FOO Production Coordinators DUSTIN BALLARD RACHAEL PITTS Writing by MARK STEELE Additional Screenplay Material by MIKE NAWROCKI BRIAN K. ROBERTS Storyboarding by MARC CAMELBEKE TOD CARTER TIM HODGE BRIAN K. ROBERTS Concept Art MARC CAMELBEKE ROB SMITH Matte Paintings MARC CAMELBEKE Title Designs RON EDDY Character Voices Carlos Alazraqui Tony Anselmo Kristen Bell Russell Brand Cathy Cavadini Miranda Cosgrove E.G. Daily Tom Kane Jeffrey Garcia Dave Goelz Tom Hanks Tom Kenny Peter Linz Candi Milo Allison Moore Jordan Nagai Rob Paulsen John C Reilly Sarah Silverman Kath Soucie Steve Whitmire Crowd Extras GLORIA BALLARD RACHEL CURET CHRIS DIEBOLD LEEERIC FESKO MILES FUQUA HILARY NEBLETT MOLLY O’CONNOR ROB SALLEE MIKE SOFKA SARAH VORHEES JOHN WAHBA Post-Production Supervisor JOHN WAHBA Edited by BILL BOYCE JOHN WAHBA Editorial BRIAN CALHOON GLEN WEST Dialogue Editor BRIAN CALHOON Character Dialog Recording BRIAN CALHOON GLEN WEST Engineering Assistants CHRIS DIEBOLD ROB SALLEE Online Editor JOHN WAHBA Supervising Sound Editor FRED PARAGANO Sound Effects Editors MILES FUQUA FRED PARAGANO SARAH VORHEES Foley Artist MILES FUQUA Foley Editor MILES FUQUA CG Supervisor FABIANO PETRONI Modeling Supervisor ROB SMITH Modeling Artists JESSE DENTON ERIC FARMER JAMES MCDONALD RANJU RAVEENDRAN AIMEE SPICE SAM WILKES Texturing Supervisor JASON BROWN Texturing Artists CHRISTOPER MCCARTNEY STEFANIE OLBRICH Layout Supervisor MARKUS KRISTENSEN Layout Artists RICKY BOYCE ERIC FARMER JEFFREY HOSKEN Animation Supervisor KIRBY ATKINS BILL BOYCE Character Animators PRITISH DOGRA ERIC FARMER CONNIE HOLLAND JEFFREY HOSKEN DANNY MENEDEZ MARKUS KRISTENSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN AIMEE SPICE SAM WILKES Rigging TIMOTHY SCOLLARD Lighting Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Lighting Artists YONNIE CHONG JESSE DENTON JEFFREY HOSKEN STEFANIE OLBRICH SUZAN SU Effects Artist CHRIS OMUNDSEN Lead Compositor MARK BOWEN Compositors RICKY BOYCE NICK GROBLER CHRISTOPHER MCCARTNEY JEREMY WANHILL Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Re-Recording Mixer FRED PARAGANO Additional Music Mixing FRED PARAGANO R.J. YLEENCM Instruments JON NEWELL JOHN WAHBA Additional Huhu Management TREVOR YAXLEY Chief Financial Officer HENRY WONG Accountant Administration CAMILLE MOORE MICHELLE SALEUPOLU Business Affairs JON MARKS JOHN RUZICH Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs